Fist
by Sir Cookie
Summary: After his Master cuts Shioon Lee's fighting career short, his mom gets a promotion. And where do they end up? Karakura Town, the unofficial spirit capital of the world.


**A/N This is my first story. So any feedback is apreciated.**

- **Sir Cookie**

Breaker x Bleach Cross

Recently Lee Shioon's mother got promoted. Some of the less pleasant aspects of that, were that they had to move to Japan. Just before this Shioon was involved in many suspicious events, which culminated in his Teacher's betrayal and his loss of the ability to fight. He had to do a ton of last minute studying to learn the Japanese language. He was hardly fluent in it, hopefully his English would be enough.

His first day in Japan ended with him in the hospital. He had been walking around when he was suddenly struck in the chest and fainted soon after. He woke up in the hospital with an odd bruise and a new ability. The ability to see monsters. After that he had started seeing many monsters with strange masks and even stranger bodies. However, his fear of them overcame any other reaction. Until Now...

He stared at the monster in front of him. It had a mask and stood at two story's tall. That all paled to what it represented. It was right in front of his building. With his mother inside. The danger that she was currently in overwrote even the fear. The word's of his teacher echoed in his ear. Even without an ounce of Ki in him and how much this monster scared him, he would never forget what he learned from martial arts. The most important lesson he would ever learn. He wouldn't lose without throwing a single punch. And with his resolve blazing, he sprinted at his foe. The pounding in his ears, the subtle pressure he had learned to feel, and the foe before him, he wouldn't fail.

He blindsided the monster with a punch, pushing the monster away, just before it had been about to attack the building. He frowned, his attack hadn't done any noticeable damage. The monster lashed out with one of it's clawed hands. He had began dodging before the monster had attacked. Like an animal, it telegraphed it's movement. He targeted the limb with a kick, putting his full body weight behind it. And was rewarded with a satisfying crunch.

The monster flinched and backed away. Ever since the beginning of this battle he had been feeling different. It wasn't Ki yet it was close enough. He could feel it surrounding him. So if it was like Ki, could he use Ki techniques? He focused on the power and willed it to reenter his body. That was the only way he knew how to fight. With his fists. Suddenly the monster attacked with animalistic rage, it had somehow healed itself. It screeched at him, temporarily deafening him and the monster to scored a hit. He was sent flying and hit a building at fast speed. He recovered quickly, he could say that this amount of pain was nothing compared to what he had endured before, but that would be bull, pain was pain.

He suddenly threw himself violently away from where he had fallen, just in time for his enemy's jump to completely smash where he had been standing. He leaped at the creature and decked it, while it was recovering. He focused the pressure to his fists and started relentlessly pursuing his enemy, wanted to hurt his foe as much as it had hurt him. As much as it was going to hurt his mom. He had been unfortunate enough to see what happens to normal people when captured, and he was ashamed that the only thing he could do was freeze in terror. But with his mom in the path of danger he couldn't allow himself that luxury.

In battle there is such thing as momentum. People who have the momentum can put psychological pressure and the path of victory opens up. However what Shioon faces is not a person, but closer to an animal. It reacts to pressure differently.

Abruptly the monster roared and, taking a page from Shioon, started rapidly slashing with it's clawed hands. Shioon being better trained and capable of higher thought, was capable of dodging most of the attacks, but that isn't good enough. With his lower mass, once Shioon was hit, grazed in the shoulder, it took too long to recover and Shioon went down in an avalanche of slash attacks.

The monster, certain that victory was it's, roared it's dominance for all to hear. And then instinct reared it's ugly head and came with bad news. Like the zombie everyone who's ever fought him thought him as, Shioon rose up. Covered in blood, hurting all over.

This was a new kind of pain. He had never fought somebody with a sword and now fought a monster with swords for fingers. Things were getting blurry from blood loss. With laser focus, Shioon concentrated this odd pressure into his feet and into his right hand.

This was his first time trying a martial arts technique with the pressure and before the monster could react, Shioon was in front of it with his fist embedded up to his elbow. This was Master's foot technique. Having leaped up to reach the mask, after all the face is usually a weak point, and awkwardly hung from the disintegrating monster. God, he prays, please never let me see one of those disgusting things again. But even as his legs lost their strength, his smile was joyous. "I have my martial arts and protected my precious mom." Thud. He landed on his face.


End file.
